1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inner roof linings for motor vehicles, and is particularly concerned with roof linings which are both functional and aesthetically pleasing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prefabricated inner roof lining as currently used in motor vehicles in a work-saving manner has an independent, dimensional, stable component portion and offers many additional possibilities of use that were heretofore not recognized and that remained inaccessible for the web of material that was utilized previously in a time-consuming fashion and that only have the job of terminating the interior of the motor vehicle in the upward direction. Such a prefabricated inner roof lining is thereby composed of essentially the same materials as the other inner lining parts and is also manufactured according to the same, known manufacturing methods.